The present invention relates to digital-to-analog converters, and, in particular, to a low power digital-to-analog converter with a shifted output and an increased range to improve the system dynamic range.
A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) is configured to convert a digital signal into an analog voltage. One type of DAC comprises a tapped set of resistors, wherein one of the tap points is coupled to an op-amp at a summing junction. In this type of DAC, the output voltage is proportional to the voltage of the selected tap point. Several other kinds of DACs are known in the art, such as: R-2R ladders, current-switched DACs, and pulse width modulation DACs.